<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don’t Hurt Him by riversritual</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424527">Don’t Hurt Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual'>riversritual</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>6th graders are mean, Multi, fractured but whole - Freeform, kyle gets upset, small bit of violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Human Kite is badly injured in battle. Super Craig and Wonder Tweek do not react well when they arrive</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker, Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Tweek Tweak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don’t Hurt Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a surprise attack.</p><p>Kite had been separated from the two heroes he had been patrolling with and was unfortunately outnumbered by the 6th graders he encountered.</p><p>He had tried to fight back, but was quickly overpowered and thrown to the ground.</p><p>Thankfully, Kite was able to quickly send an ‘SOS’ to his two other teammates before his phone was then taken.</p><p>The 6th graders kept him pinned down while trying to figure out what to do with him, having already ripped the hood off his hair and left quite a fair number of bruises from when he had been tossed around.</p><p>Kite was looking for an opening where he could escape, but panic set in when he felt the actual kite on his back getting yanked about and pulled off.</p><p>Please don’t break it, please don’t break it, he thought.</p><p>The kite just had a lot of value, that was it, and if anything were to happen to it Kite would never forgive himself.</p><p>But unfortunately, 6th graders are ruthless and uncaring.</p><p>They laughed as they snapped the kite in half, they laughed as the hero they were torturing cried.</p><p>As the two heroes Kite had messaged finally arrived, they wouldn’t be laughing for much longer.</p><p>“Hey! Get away from him!” Super Craig yelled, approaching alongside Wonder Tweek.</p><p>“Oh no, more super dorks!” one of the 6th graders mocked, and the rest laughed.</p><p>Kite was no longer being tormented, but he didn’t want to try to escape in case he caught their attention again.</p><p>“You heard him! Get away from Kite!” Wonder Tweek shouted.</p><p>“Or what? You’re not gonna do anything.”</p><p>Well, they were wrong.</p><p>Super Craig moved first with Furry Death, a successful attack.</p><p>“Is that the best you’ve got?” The group continued to taunt.</p><p>It was Wonder Tweek’s turn with a Single Origin Overdose.</p><p>The 6th graders were weakened, but not yet defeated.</p><p>A double attack then!</p><p>Furry Death paired with Single Origin Overdose.</p><p>Super Craig and Wonder Tweek win and the 6th graders are forced to flee.</p><p>...........</p><p>“Oh my god, Kyle!” Tweek sprinted forward to the wounded ginger. “I’m sorry it took so long for us to get here we were so worried when we got your message and-“</p><p>“Honey, we’re here now,” Craig cut him off, patting the frantic blond on the shoulder reassuringly and helping Kyle to his feet, “we came as fast as we could, I’m sorry we couldn’t be here sooner.”</p><p>“It’s fine, thanks for coming. I’m okay,” Kyle insisted, even though he really wasn’t okay and of course they knew it.</p><p>“They must have really hurt you for you to have been crying,” Tweek pointed out, gently pulling the hood back up over his hair.</p><p>“I wasn’t hurt that badly, it was when they....they broke the kite.”</p><p>The kite was important because it was special, a gift given by Craig and Tweek a month into the relationship.</p><p>And what had those 6th graders done? </p><p>Broken it like it was nothing.</p><p>“We can take you home, the three of us can hang out the rest of the day and see if we can fix the kite,” Tweek suggested. “Right, Craig?”</p><p>“Yeah, if that’s what you want I’ll just call it in and we can go,” Craig replied.</p><p>Kyle managed a small smile and nodded. “Please.”</p><p>.............</p><p>Super Craig called Doctor Timothy.</p><p>“Doctor, this is Super Craig, I’m with Human Kite and Wonder Tweek.”</p><p>“How is patrol going?” Timothy asked.</p><p>“The three of us had separated to cover more of the town faster, but Kite was attacked by 6th graders and has suffered some heavy damage. Wonder Tweek and I are going off early to take care of him.”</p><p>Doctor Timothy approved. “I will inform the others in case you pass them on the way, take care of Kite and yourselves.”</p><p>“Thank you, Doctor.”</p><p>..........</p><p>With approval, the three headed over to the Broflovski house.</p><p>“Is your cousin home?” Craig asked.</p><p>“In the backyard, we can lock the bedroom door if we have to,” Kyle replied.</p><p>As a result of the afternoon, the kite was deemed unfixable.</p><p>If the ginger was upset it wasn’t for long, his boyfriends were quick to do something about it.</p><p>Even if it was getting a replacement kite themselves and making sure it was pretty much indestructible.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>